


Do you Remember?

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People didn't understand how they were so compatible, but they didn't mind. Niall and Zayn were in love and that was all that mattered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you Remember?

**Author's Note:**

> Not quite sure where this came from. It's my first fic and all I can say is I tried?

     He was snapbacks and ray-bans. A party wasn't considered a true party unless he was there and he had the ability to out drink anyone. Within a week of his transferring to Bradford from Ireland, everyone knew who Niall was. 

     He was tattoos and leather jackets. Mysterious and not one for social gatherings, he was infamous for his disregard for authority. Zayn was often found out behind the school, smoking. 

     People didn't understand the attraction they had to each other. They were complete opposites, weren't they? But every time someone questioned their relationship, they grew a knowing smile, remembering everything. 

\---

     Niall remembers how he first met Zayn. 

     They were put together for an English assignment in Year 10. Niall hadn't expected much from Zayn. Zayn hadn't expected much from Niall. 

     They both surprised each other. Niall found out that there was more to his raven-haired partner than his tattoos. Zayn was an artist, he liked R&B, he loved his sisters more than anything else in the world, and despite his tough exterior, he was a softie at heart 

     Zayn learned that the Irish man was more than a high alcohol tolerance. Niall was a musician, he liked classic rock, he missed Ireland more than anything else in the world, and despite his carefree exterior, he was ridden with worries inside. 

     And as Niall got to know Zayn better through these hours they spent together, working on their project, he could feel himself slowly becoming more and more captivated with the Bradford native. 

\---

     Zayn remembers the first time he and Niall kissed. It was the third time that Niall went over to Zayn's house to work on their project.  They were both perched on Zayn's bed, books and papers sprawled out all around them. 

     It was confusing for both of them at first. Niall initiated it, drawn into Zayn for what was a then inexplicable explanation. The tattooed boy hadn't reacted at first, staying still with eyes wide open even when the blonde pulled away. 

     "M'Sorry." Niall rushed, a crimson blush spreading across his face. 

     Zayn gazed at Niall, taking in his appearance. Endless blue eyes, flecks of green adorning them. Pale, milky skin, dotted with freckles. Pink lips, covering a crooked smile, dressed in metal braces. A green snapback sat on Niall's hair, hiding his corn blonde hair, dark roots peeking through. 

     "Look, ah, if you-" Niall stuttered, his accent further slurring the words than they already were, before being cut off by a pair of lips. 

     Shocked at first, Niall froze, but then began to work into the kiss.  Taking in each others taste, falling into a steady rhythm, the only reason they stopped being air, a strand of saliva remaining stretched between their lips. 

     Their foreheads rested against each other, panting desperately for air and eachother. Niall used this break as an opportunity to marvel at Zayn. 

     His soft caramel eyes held a glint of something that Niall could only guess was lust. The raven hair Zayn always proudly styled into a quiff had fallen and become disheveled from Niall's hands running through it. His clear as  blue sky tanned skin was tinged pink on the cheeks and his soft, pillowy lips were parted slightly, gasping for air. 

     "So" Zayn said lamely. 

     "What is this? What are we now?" Niall asked, backing up from Zayn, gesturing between them. 

     "I don't know. What do you want to be?" The raven haired boy shrugged. 

     "Could we be, uh, boyfriends?" Niall asked, an uncertain grin spreading across his face. 

     "Sure." Zayn nodded, an unbelievably happy smile spreading across his face, his tongue pressing up behind his exposed teeth. 

\---

     Niall remembers the first time he told someone about him and Zayn. They'd been dating for over a month, although they had neglected to tell anyone. He and Zayn had both agreed after school that day that they would tell their parents about each other that night. Zayn's parents had already known he was gay. Niall couldn't say the same. 

     The Irish boy had been nervously standing outside his fathers office for over a half hour, trying to gather up the courage to tell him. He had moved to Bradford in Year 9 after his father, Bobby Horan, had gotten a job there. His mom still lived in Ireland, but he didn't see her often. 

     "Da, can I talk to you?" He squeaked, finally mustering up the courage. 

     "Sure, Niall. What is it?" His father asked, turning in his chair, where he'd been working on his laptop.      

     "Uh, well. Y'know Zayn?" Niall asked. He and Zayn didn't really hang out in school, but they always went to each others houses after school. 

     "Haha. Yes, I do. He's a nice lad." Bobby chuckled. This only made Niall more nervous, and he fiddled with his hands anxiously. 

     "Um, me and Zayn are, uh, dating." Niall said, letting out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding afterwards. 

     Bobby looked at Niall, and said simply "ok". 

     "That's it? You're ok with it?" Niall asked, not quite sure why. He hadn't expected his father to be upset, but then again, he want sure exactly what he had expected. 

     "Like I said. He's a nice lad. Are you happy with him?" His father asked, a warm smile spreading across his face. 

     "Uh, yeah. Really happy." Niall said, a grin appearing on his flushed face, just from thinking about Zayn. It was true. He was happy with Zayn. The raven haired boy made Niall laugh, he made Niall smile and he made him happy. 

     "Well that's enough for me. Now, what do you want for dinner?" Bobby asked, Niall lighting up even more at the mention of dinner. 

     The next day after school Niall recounted his story to Zayn. And Zayn recounted his to Niall, saying his parents had previously guessed at their relationship, and weren't at all surprised to hear that they were actually dating. The two were content enough about being out to their parents, not seeing it necessary yet for their peers to know about them. 

\---

     Zayn remembers the first time he and Niall had sex. It was in the summer between Year 10 and 11. They were both fairly inexperienced virgins, and besides a few blow jobs and hand jobs exchanged between each other, they had never done anything "intercourse related".

     It had happened at Niall's house, his brother, home for the summer from Uni, was out at a pub with his father, leaving the house empty. Niall knew they'd be gone until at least two in the morning, so he invited Zayn over. 

     Sitting on each other on Niall's bed, they exchanged passionate kisses for what seemed like eternity,shedding their shirts at some point during this, until Niall started palming Zayn through his impossibly tight jeans that were only getting tighter. 

     "Niall." Zayn breathed through gasps of pleasure. "Suck me off"

     "You don't even have to ask, Z" Niall said, already unzipping the tattooed boys trousers, revealing his tented black briefs. He traced his tongue around the heart tattoo that adorned the tan boys hip. After thoroughly wetting the black heart, he bit down lightly on Zayn's him, sucking down to leave a mark. 

     "Quit with the foreplay, you wanker." Zayn muttered in a joking tone. 

     "Hey, everyone goes at their own pace." Niall protested, receiving an eye roll from his boyfriend. 

     Niall slid his hands into Zayn's briefs, his cock already leaking precum. Slowly working his callused hand down the shaft, wetting it with precum, he used his other hand to slip of the briefs. Zayn lifted his hips off the bed, helping in Niall's efforts to de-clothe him. 

     Niall took in the sight of his boyfriends leaking cock, the head shiny with precum. He slowly lowered his head down, tracing the veins of Zayn's dick with his tongue. Zayn let out a sinful moan, which only made Niall want to continue. He licked the head, before taking all seven inches of Zayn. The first time he'd given the raven haired boy head, Niall had surprised Zayn with his ability to deep throat, and surprised Niall himself too. 

     Quickly bobbing his head at a steadily increasing pace, he barely had to take in Zayn's warning before his mouth was filled with a hot, salty liquid, before swallowing it.  

     "Oh god, Niall" Zayn panted, still riding the high of his orgasm. Niall brought his lips up to Zayn's, who could taste himself on his boyfriends lips. They held each other for a while, Zayn naked and Niall in only his boxers, having shed his loose jeans earlier. 

     "Niall, I think I'm ready" Zayn whispered. Niall looked up, his blue eyes brightened. 

     "Are you sure?" He asked tentatively. 

     "Yeah. I want this. I want you. I want to know what it feels like to be filled up by you." Zayn said, feeling this want, and the idea of this making his dick start to twitch yet again. Niall grinned before waddling off to his bathroom with a very prominent erection. He came back a few minutes later with a condom and lube. 

     "You're sure about this?" Niall asked yet again, not wanting to force Zayn into anything. 

     "God yes Niall. And if you don't do this soon I'm gonna shove my ass onto your dick whether you want me to or not." The Bradford boy said, receiving a chuckle and a nod from the Irish boy. 

     Wordlessly, he straddled over Zayn, who was now lying down, his head propped on Niall's pillow. Taking the bottle of lube, he squirted a generous amount onto his fingers, coating them in the cold, slick substance. Looking up at his boyfriend, holding out a finger, his eyebrow raised in question, to which Zayn only replied with an impatient nod. 

     Niall brought an index finger to Zayn's virgin hole, slowly tracing the entrance before slowly pushing it in. Zayn emitted a hiss of pain, but begged Niall to continue. The blonde crooked the finger within the raven haired boy, searching for his prostrate. When he finally brushed against it, Zayn let out a moan that sounded like it was from a porno. His now once again erect cock leaked precum, as did Niall's. 

     Niall pulled out his finger, Zayn whimpering at the sudden emptiness he felt. This whimper soon stopped when the blonde thrust two fingers in him, making a slow scissoring movement. 

     Niall gazed at Zayn's leaking cock, then whispered in the sexiest voice he could muster "Now Zayn, I don't want you to blow your load now" and pulled his fingers out. He pulled off his boxers, slowly slathering his condom covered cock with lube, the only noise a constant chant from Zayn. 

     "C'mon Niall. Fill me up. I wanna feel your dick in my ass. I wanna feel your cum spurting into me. Fuck me, Niall, dammit, fuck me."   
Niall only smirked as he lined his head up with Zayn's puckered hole. Slowly pushing his head in, the Bradford boy gritting his teeth through the pain, only to have it soon replaced by pleasure once Niall bottomed out. The blonde started working his cock in and out of Zayn, searching for his prostate again, wanting to hit that walnut sized bundle of nerves and give Zayn unlimited pleasure. After multiple thrusts, he hit it, turning the raven haired boy into a sweaty muttering mess, his thick hair stuck to his forehead from sweat. It wasn't long before Zayn climaxed, grunting and moaning, crying out Niall's name. Ribbons of hot cum streaked his chest, this sight finally pushing Niall over the edge, releasing his load into the condom he had put, and pulled out of Zayn. 

     Zayn let out a gasp at the cold air that hit his hole. Niall brought his lips to Zayn's, and then brought his head down to the Bradford boy's chest, lapping up the cum that streaked his chest. Once he felt that Zayn was suitably cleaned, he snuggled up to him, and they fell asleep in each others arms. Neither of them thinking about what would happen when Niall's dad and brother came home and saw them sleeping together, sweaty and naked.- 

\---

  
     Niall remembers the first time he said "I love you" to Zayn. It was at the end of summer break, and they were about to start Year 11.

     They were cuddled up on Zayn's couch, Niall's head resting on the tattooed boys chest, his head moving up and down to Zayn's rhythmic breathing, his heart pounding in Niall's ear. They were watching Scarface for what felt like the thousandth time to the blonde. Niall didn't mind though. It was Zayn's favorite movie, made evident by the fact that he was muttering every line under his breath. Niall smiles at this, another reason he was in love with him. The Irish boy wanted to tell the Bradford boy how head over heels he was, but he was worried Zayn didn't feel the same. But he was going to say it, having waited long enough.   
Niall nudged Zayn, looking up to him.   

     "What?" He asked the blonde, a goofy grin on his face. 

     "I love you" Niall said. He felt a weight lift off his chest. A burden he'd been carrying for what seemed like so long suddenly disappeared, lightning his load.   
Zayn looked at Niall, a warm look passing through his eyes. He leaned down to kiss the blonde, before whispering back "I love you too."

     Niall felt like he could float away at that point. Not only had he admitted how he felt to Zayn, but the feelings were reciprocated. He smiled, his metal braces showing and pulled Zayn into a much deeper kiss. After separating, he snuggled his head into the crook of his boyfriends neck, idly tracing the tattoos on the raven haired boys arm. Zayn smiled and pressed a kiss to Niall's hair. They both struggled to keep their eyes open to watch the movie. 

     That night when Zayn's parents came home, they cooed at the sight of the two of them snuggled into each other, sound asleep. 

  
\---

     At this point they were used to people questioning their compatibility. They'd been together for over three years, having the fortunate luck to go to the same university. And whenever someone asked them how they could be in love with someone so different, they simply shrugged. But inside, their thoughts were going thousands of miles an hour. 

     Zayn would recount all the ways and reasons he loved Niall. He loved him in the morning when he'd just woken up, still confused by the light. He loved him when he laughed, which was all too often. He loved him when he was hungover, saying he'd never drink again, only to go out to a pub the next night. He loved him when he didn't understand things, scratching at his head, pulling the bleached blond hair on his head in frustration. He loved him when he gave him secret hand jobs under the table when they were having dinner with their parents. He loved him when he ate everything they had in the fridge causing him to make a three in the morning food run, coming home with only beer and pizza. Zayn loved Niall when he was upset, when he was drunk, when he was sick. 

     Niall would think over all the reasons and ways he loved Zayn. He loved him when he stayed up till two in the morning, working on a painting and so Niall had to drag him to bed. He loved him when his eyes crinkled the way they did when he smiled. He loved how he'd excitedly come home to their flat with a new tattoo, giving him the full story behind it. He loved him when he ran out of cigarettes, and he had to run to the convenience store down the street and then smoked three in a row. He loved him when he complained about his school work, not understanding why he had to learn math if he was studying to be an English major. He loved him when he kissed Niall on his neck, leaving a custom mark on his pale skin. Niall loved Zayn when he was exasperated, when he was high, when he was bored. 

     Niall and Zayn had an unconditional love. If other people couldn't understand that, that was there problem. It didn't matter that they had little in common. It wasn't the interests you fell in love with. It was the person.

 


End file.
